


Just One Night

by Asraella



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ficlet, Lust, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Light doesn't realize how much Mikami's devotion means to him.
Relationships: Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/gifts).



> I wrote this based on a prompt from the Lovely [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus), AKA [Kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for some MikaLight where Light finally gets into Mikami calling him Kami.😏
> 
> She's a stunning writer and I highly recommend you check her out!

“How was your day, Light?” Mikami greeted as he opened the door to his apartment, stepping aside to let him in.

“Light, huh? Awfully formal of you isn’t it?” His smile slyly tugged at just one corner of his mouth, his easy laughter disguised his unexpected disappointment.

“You never seemed fond of other…titles I’ve called you. I would rather address you as your name than persist in something that doesn’t please you,” He demurred as he shut the two of them inside, away from the rest of the world.

Light’s smirk hardened at his reply. 

Mikami’s voice calling for Kami…it wasn’t something he missed until there was the threat of no longer having it.

Suddenly, it was all Light wanted, and he could want something alongside being God of the New World, for just one night.

Just one night…

“Mikami?”

The sound of Light’s voice cut into his sensibilities and he felt himself tremble at the words. He couldn’t recall the last time he addressed him by name, not even when he was given instructions from Kira.

“Yes?”

He came up behind him, so close Mikami could feel Light’s chest rise and fall against his back.

“I want to hear you say it.” 

“What is it that you would like me to say?” His pulse quickened at Light’s warm breath against his neck.

One of Light’s arms gradually found its way around Mikami’s waist, the other sliding upward and settling on his pounding chest. He leaned into his hold, unable to truly believe what was happening. He would have been foolish to think Kira could ever return his affections, yet the moment screamed to the contrary.

“I want you to address your God.” His lips ghosted Mikami’s skin, his mouth teasing a kiss that never came.

“Yes, Kami.” His sighs escaped him in uneven rhythms as Light one by one popped the buttons on his shirt, letting his hand dance along the skin that was slowly being revealed.

“Say it again.” He slid his fingers beneath Mikami’s belt and grinned at the shiver it sent through him.

“Kami.”

A soft growl resonated in Light’s throat before he turned Mikami to face him.

“and how will you honor your Kami?”

“Any way you like, Kami. It will be my privilege to be in your company whenever you ask.”

With summoned courage, he trailed his mouth along Light’s neck, cautiously making his way to his lips, grateful that God welcomed his touch.

“This is not to be a regular occurrence, Mikami,” Light huffed through heavy breaths. “It’s just one night…”

“Yes, Kami…Just one night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!!! Check me out on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).🖤


End file.
